The Chopstick Solution
by Lyon.The.Demon
Summary: We all know Reid has a problem with chopsticks. So how can he forge for dinner with a pair of number two pencils?


A/N : This is just a one shot drabble to spend time while I'm thinking up other ideas for both of my stories, and yes, I fully expect to continue on The Price Of Living, as well as finishing off A State of Mind as soon as I get enough reviews to go ahead with the story line the viewers choose. So cast a vote, if not in a review of the story, then in the poll I have on my profile page.

* * *

"Try again, Fail again. Fail better." - Samuel Beckett

* * *

Reid glared at the object in his hand as if he could frighten it into doing what he wished it to. He knew the others were laughing at him, but if he could just pick up one small piece of rice, clamp it very tightly between both thin sticks, then…

The piece of rice fell back onto the plate and J.J. snickered, reaching out her hand, giving him a rubber band. Everyone else was chuckling softly, trying not to laugh but failing, as Reid could still see the laughter in their eyes. Snatching the rubber band out of J.J.'s hand as if it would suddenly be flung away as well, he kept his gaze down as he tied the rubber strip around the two thin sticks that called themselves 'eating utensils.' Ha, yeah right.

But then again, every other member of the BAU that was at the table was eating with the chopsticks, and without the problem Reid was having. Just his luck, in fact. How could he be a genius, and not know how to use these… these… thinner versions of number two pencils?

Resting his arm on the table after wrapping the rubber band tightly around the chopsticks, Reid kept his head down and played with the food on his plate as he listened to the conversation around them.

They were talking about the case they'd just completed; the dinner was supposed to be celebratory. It was anything but for Reid.

"So I was just coming around the side of the building and I saw this food bowl laying there in the middle of the yard. And I was thinking, 'man, I know this guy's allergic to cats, so why would have a food bowl out here unless he's got another animal of some sort?' And then I realize that Prentiss is screaming, running past me. I heard a bit of barking behind me, and believe me, it sounded deep and big. But I turned around, and here comes this little wiener dog."

Everyone laughed as Morgan continued, though Prentiss swatted at his arm, blushing furiously.

"And I swear, I just stood there and the dog comes up to me, and the next thing I know it's humping my leg." everyone laughed again, and Morgan smiled. "I wanted to kick the dog, but by the time Prentiss had turned around and saw what she was running from, she'd rushed back over and picked the thing up like it was a baby or something."

Reid caught himself smiling just slightly, though he wasn't fully laughing like everyone else at the table. He was still mad at the fact that every time he tried to raise some food off his plate that it kept falling onto the floor or back onto the plate. He was just about to turn around and try to ask someone for a fork again when he caught a bit of the story Hotch was starting to tell.

"What tipped me off about the gun was the fact the guy had so many weapons hanging on the wall, all of them in perfect order, alphabetized. Literally. Arrows, Bow, Knife, Spear; but the place where the gun should have been, there was nothing but a lighter piece of wall, suggesting that the gun had been recently removed…"

But Reid had only heard one word out of that sentence; Spear. He held his chopsticks a little tighter and flicked his wrist, aiming for a small piece of sweet and sour chicken.

"So that's when I called Rossi, and -" Hotch was cut off when a sudden, loud thump was heard.

Every agent around the table jumped slightly, heads and gazes flying toward the young Dr. Spencer Reid, watching him look up self-consciously with a sheepish grin on his face, but he offered no explanation as he raised his chopsticks, a piece of chicken imbedded on the end, and shoved it in his mouth. It took the others a few seconds to realize what had happened, and then everyone burst out laughing again.

Garcia, who was on the left side of Reid, reached over and slapped his back, saying teasingly with a smile,

"Looks like our genius finally figured out a way to use chopsticks and eat at the same time!"

With a mumbled, "Shut up," Reid stabbed another piece of chicken and raised it to his mouth, glorying in the fact that he could actually eat now. It tasted good, too.


End file.
